Sherlock Blu: Armageddon Of Akato Part 2
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Part 2, Akato's Last Standing, The final chapter, Blu and his gang must fight to Akato and his army.
1. Prologue And Heart Of Owl's Diamond

Narrator: In the world, There a peace but there was not peace.

(Steve Jablonsky Dark side of the moon 0:00-3:51)

Narrator: After the betrayed of Emperor Titanus, His people destroyed Owl's Diamond by throwing off the clift but Owl's Diamond didn't being destroyed, It was rebulit.

**"London, 1562"**

A young man saw a sword at the ocean and pick up.

Man 2: What you got, Francis?  
>Francis Drake: I don't know but it will be my sword.<p>

Narrator: Sir Francis Drake was the first to pick up Owl's Diamond, He have become a sea captain but he died when cannonball hit him and he was place with his coffin with Owl's Diamond, And 2 coffin man throw him into sea, But Owl's Diamond was able to escape and find his new owner.

**"France, 1600"**

A young man walking with his uncle but all suddently he saw a sword and he pick up.

Uncle: What is that sword, Samuel.  
>Samuel De Champlain: I think it will go for my explored.<p>

Narrator: Samuel de Champlain was the second to pick up Owl's Diamond, He have been called "The father of New France" but his illness killed him and he was buried into the church with his sword but the church was burned down in 1640, But there no tract of Owl's Diamond.

**"Germany, 2010"**

A curator was driving his car but the flash have made curator get out of his car and as he look at it, He finally found what he looking for, Owl's Diamond.

Curator: I finally found this for 20 years.

(Steve Jablonsky Sentinel Prime 0:54-3:21)

Narrator: And so, The Curator was the third to pick up Owl's Diamond, But Titanus' grandson want to reclaimed his ancestor's sword and he kill him, And he finally reclaimed his ancestor's sword.

**"Present"**

Akato was alone in his chamber.

Akato: Titanus, If you can hear me out that i have complete your vengeane, Now i will made Owl's Diamond into unstoppable, I know where the Heart Of Owl's Diamond.

As Akato walk away, We go to Titanus' skull and a main title appear.

"Sherlock Blu: Armageddon Of Akato"

**"Washington, D.C."**

Chief of N.E.E.D. have invited president of world to talk about Python's Diamond.

Chief: President of world, I know Python's Diamond have killed your people.  
>Japan: Yes, He did!<br>Chief: I know you'r upset.  
>All: We are upset!<br>Chief: Don't worry, I have invited Akato to be here.  
>All: Where Akato!<br>Africa: I want him dead!  
>France: Me too!<br>Russia: I will kill him!

A video appear.

Akato: Silence!

All president gulp.

Akato: Now, I know that i kill your own people.  
>German: Yes, You did, You son of a bitch!<br>Akato: That not a nice word to says, Well i in Bermuda Triangle, So you will be killed about... Now!

Akato unleashed Python's Diamond robot and tearing up a buliding and he use his melting lazer to kill the guard while Akato's soldier appear out of nowhere killing president and Chief was running but 8 criminal caught him.

Chief: (Gasp) Are you, Bonny The Kid, Captain BlackParrot, Uron, Bulldozer The Tanker, Miss Foxy, The Claw Twin, Baron Von Banana and The Bug?  
>All: Yes, It time to die.<br>Chief: NNNNOOOOO!

Chief was killed by them.

Meanwhile.

Bonny The Kid (On speaker): Akato, We have killed remain of everyone.  
>Akato: Good.<p>

Akato turn off his speaker.

Akato: Omega, What are you doing?  
>Omega: I'm just- oops!<p>

Omega's wrench hits Akato in the face.

Akato: Ow!  
>Omega: Sorry!<br>Akato: Apology accepted.

An eye begins to glow behind Omega.

Omega: AAAAHHHH!

Eye shoots Omega, But he survives.

Jewel: What the fuck?  
>Akato: Omega, No!<p>

A giant foot crushes Omega, And a huge robot comes out.

Robot: Where am I?  
>Akato: Who are you?<br>Robot: I am Thunderbolt.  
>Akato: I am Akato.<br>Omega: Ow!  
>Akato: Omega!<p>

Omega is hurt but still lives.

Akato: Oh my god. Why, Omega, Why?  
>Omega: Akato, No need to panic! Just because we're in the Bermuda Triangle does not mean we get killed here.<br>Thunderbolt: Akato, You will be my master.  
>Akato: I already am.<br>Thunderbolt: Oh.  
>Python's Diamond Soldier: Akato! I found it.<br>Akato: Let me see.

Akato's soldier give him a Heart Of Owl's Diamond.

Akato: Finally, I been looking for this.

Akato put Heart of Owl's Diamond into the hole and Akato have transformed into a knight.

Akato: Wow, I have my own arm.  
>Jewel: Akato, Blu will get you!<br>Akato: Don't worry, He already dead.  
>Jewel: No, He not dead.<br>Akato: Oh, Really?

Meanwhile.

Blu and other wake up.

Pedro: Ahhh, What happen?  
>Nico: I think that blast pass out on us.<br>Luiz: I don't remember anything.  
>Rafael: We in coma.<br>Rachel: No, We not.  
>Blu: No, Akato have set us up, He got Jewel and Owl's eye.<br>All: Oh no!  
>Blu: And all everyone is now extinct.<br>Rafael: (Gasp) Not Eva and my kids!  
>Blu: Yes, Rafael, They killed Tulio, Fernando, Eva, Your kids, Kipo, Mauro, and Linda.<br>Rafael: I am so rage now!

Thomas appear.

Thomas: Blu, You ready.  
>Blu: Yes i ready.<br>All: Of what?  
>Blu: Training.<p> 


	2. Akato's Secret Weapon And Fight Back!

Thomas: Okay, Your training is start now.

The training start, There a montage of Blu, Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Rachel, and Rafael are training hard because Akato took everything they love, Now they are training to become stronger than ever.

Thomas: Wow, There a result, Guys, Blu's score is 100, Luiz's score is 100, Nico's score is 100, Pedro's score is 100, Rachel's score is 100, and Rafael's score is 100, That very good score.

But Thomas saw Blu packing his stuff.

Thomas: What are you gonna?  
>Blu: I gonna to stop Akato.<br>Thomas: But Akato have an unstoppable army and you are one.  
>Blu: Sam died of nothing, I don't want Holmes died of nothing, I gonna to by myself, Are you in?<p>

Thomas shaking his head.

Blu: Well, I gonna.

As Blu walk away, Rafael interrupted.

Rafael: I IN!  
>Blu: What?<br>Rafael: I gonna go with you to kill that son of a bitch who killed my family.  
>Pedro: Me too!<br>Nico: Make three!  
>Rachel: Make four for girl!<br>Luiz: You need a strongman, Make five!  
>Thomas: Okay, I in, But i gonna to give you a weapon that will stop them.<p>

Thomas open a vault of a weapon.

Thomas: Now, This is where they kept a weapon, For Luiz, 2 knuckles.  
>Luiz: Knuckles? You got to be kidding!<br>Thomas: Try it.

Luiz punch a rag-doll and he was blow-away because that 2 knuckles have punch more than just 1.

Luiz: Thank, Thomas.  
>Thomas: You welcome, For Nico, An armor.<br>Nico: What?...

But armor have put on Nico, And Nico accidently releashed a flamethrower.

Nico: Cool.  
>Thomas: For Pedro, A watch.<br>Pedro: A watch? You are the son of a...

Pedro accidently push a button and freeze everyone.

Pedro: Wow, This is a time power!

Pedro unfreeze.

Thomas: Okay, For Rachel, A pen.  
>Rachel: A pen, You do better than th-<p>

Rachel push a pen and pen begin to turned into the sword.

Rachel: I didn't know that pen was a sword.  
>Thomas: For Rafael, A cape.<br>Rafael: I not gonna to wear a cape!  
>Thomas: Just put a cape and put cape around you.<br>Rafael: Okay!

Rafael put his cape and he disappeared.

Luiz: Where Rafael?

Luiz got hit.

Luiz: Ow!  
>Rafael: Sorry, Just testing and this is good for me.<br>Thomas: And finally, For Blu, A pistol.  
>Blu: What? Why you give me a pistol and...<p>

Blu accidently pull a trigger and hit on a wall.

Blu: Oh, Okay... Let me guess, This one will kill more than one, Right?  
>Thomas: Yes, Now I have put force shield on you when you sleep, But This force field, Will might be damaged if your enemy beat you up, Now, Let stop Akato for all.<br>All: For all!

Meanwhile.

Akato: Thunderbolt, I have put on a test for you, Your test is to destroying your enemy at all.  
>Thunderbolt: Yes Akato.<p>

Thunderbolt started destroy all the targets.

Akato: he appears to be good.  
>Omega: Yes, He will be out secret weapon.<br>Akato: Good, Thunderbolt!  
>Thunderbolt: Yes?<br>Akato: Destroy Blu and his gang!  
>Thunderbolt: Yes!<p>

Thunderbolt flew off.

Jewel: Thunderbolt won't win, You'll see!  
>Akato: Of course he will, He has an electric blaster and the melting lazer guns.<br>Omega: I will join him.

Omega flew to join Thunderbolt.

Akato: Good.

But it was interrupt by his speaker.

Akato: Yes?  
>Python's Diamond Soldier: Akato, We found something that will make you ultimate emperor ever!<br>Akato: That good, I will get it.  
>Python's Diamond Soldier: yes Akato.<p>

Akato turn off his speaker.

Akato: Now, Who will stop me now.

Meanwhile.

(Eminem feat. P!nk Won't Back Down 0:00-1:27)

Blu, Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Rachel, and Rafael riding in their motorcycle and drive to Washington, D.C. to unknown location of Python Diamond (Formeley Poison Skull)

Blu: Thomas.  
>Thomas (On speaker): Yes?<br>Blu: Where location of Python Diamond?  
>Thomas (On speaker): You almost there.<br>Blu: Thank.

Blu and his gang arrived in Unknown Location of Python Diamond.

Blu: We here.  
>Pedro: This is Hollywood?<br>Blu: Yes, Pedro, This is a place where Python Diamond and Poison Skull hide theirself, Now it time to fight back.  
>All: Okay!<p> 


	3. Death Of Blu's Gang And Blu Is Phoenix

As Blu and his gang walk to destroyed Hollywood.

Pedro: Wow, I always want to go Hollywood, But not thiis kind!  
>Blu: Shh! Pedro they can hears us.<br>Pedro: Oh.

As Blu and his gang walk, They suddently get ambushed by Python's Diamond.

Luiz: Look Out Blu!

Luiz punch 10 Python Diamond Soldier.

Luiz: Awesome!

Rachel running and she slice 2 Python Diamond's soldier's head.

Rachel: Who is girl, Now.

Rafael put his cape around him and He pass out 4 Python's Diamond's soldier.

Rafael: That for my family, You son of a bitches.

Nico unleashed his flamethrower at them and kill 5 Python's Diamond's soldier.

Nico: KaBoom!  
>Pedro: Freeze time!<p>

Pedro push it, He wrapped 6 Python's Diamond's soldier to the bomb and it kill them.

Pedro: Time is Cool!

It was gonna well but they are overpower by them but Chester reappear.

Chester Wilson: 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100!

Chester's new staff hit on a ground and it cause explosive and kill 300 Python's Diamond's soldier.

Blu: Chester? I thought you got killed.  
>Chester Wilson: No, I faked it and you welcome.<p>

But it was interrupt by Omega and Thunderbolt.

Omega: Hello, Sherlock Blu.  
>Blu: You!<br>Omega: Yes, It Omega, I bring my secret weapon, Meet Thunderbolt, Thunderbolt, Kill them.

(Fort Minor Remember the name 0:00-4:05)

Blu: Guy.  
>All: Yes?<br>Blu: Unleashed the wing.  
>All: Okay.<p>

His gang unleashed their wing and attack Omega and Thunderbolt.

Omega and Thunderbolt: Help!

Meanwhile.

Akato slithers in room.

Akato: Master?  
>Unknown Voice: Yes?<br>Akato: I have what you need.  
>Unknown Voice: Good.<p>

Akato reveal a black rock.

Unknown Voice: The Aserink is ready?  
>Akato: Yes, My lord, Now when i will get that thing that made me an unstoppable emperor?<br>Unknown Voice: I will bring it to you, But Set it up first.

Akato slither off.

The Voice is familiar, It is Starscream!

Starscream: Soon the universe shall face my wrath!  
>Jewel: All of Earth is dead, You can't do this!<br>Starscream: Silence!

Jewel gulps.

Meanwhile, At old hotel.

A red hand reaches for a bottle of wine.

Starscream (On speaker): Draco! Your time to strike is now!  
>Draco: Yes, My lord.<p>

Draco reveals to be a giant cobra with metal wings on is back.

Draco: Bok! Omega and Thunderbolt need our help!  
>Bok: Let go.<p>

Meanwhile.

Blu and his gang are about to destroyed Omega and Thunderbolt but they saw someone coming.

Blu: Guy! Look out!

But his gang didn't hear him but their wing got destroyed by Draco and Bok, And end up hit on a ground.

All: Ow!

Draco: Well, Well, You thought you can win, Well you can't win.  
>Blu: Stop!<p>

But Draco use his power to trap Blu and Chester.

(John Murphy Adagio in D minor 0:00-3:00)

Draco: Now, Sherlock Blu, You will witness of your gang's death.  
>Blu: No!<br>Draco: Yes, Bok will be the one will kill them, Bok!  
>Bok: Yes?<br>Draco: Kill them.  
>Bok: Yes, Draco.<p>

Luiz wake up.

Luiz: Blu! AAAAAAAHHHH!

Luiz charge to kill Bok but Bok grab and hold his head.

Bok: Draco, What do to him?  
>Draco: Crush his skull.<p>

Bok crushes Luiz's skull and Luiz was dead.

Blu: Luiz!  
>Bok: I got 1, 4 more to go.<p>

Nico wake up.

Nico: Luiz! You monster!

Nico try to use his flamethrower to kill Bok but it didn't kill him instead Bok reverse flamethrower and target on Nico.

Bok: Sir?  
>Draco: Do it now.<p>

Bok releashed a flamethrower and Nico was dead when his armor explosive.

Blu: Nico!  
>Bok: 2, 3 more to go.<p>

Pedro wake up.

Pedro: Nico! You kill him you son of a bitch!

Pedro trying to push his watch but it doesn't work anymore and Bok grab his heart.

Bok: Kill him?  
>Draco: Yes, Kill him.<p>

Bok pull Pedro's heart out of his body, Pedro was dead.

Blu: Pedro!  
>Bok: 3, 2 more to go.<p>

Rachel wake up.

Rachel: Guy!

Rachel running to kill Bok but Bok grab Rachel's throat.

Bok: Now, I will strangled her?  
>Draco: Yes.<p>

Bok strangled Rachel and Rachel was dead.

Blu: Mom!  
>Bok: 4, 1 more to go.<p>

Rafael wake up.

Rafael: Luiz! Nico! Pedro! Rachel! You kill my friend!

Rafael put his cape around him but Bok have abitily to see someone and he grab him.

Bok: Now, You will beaten to death.  
>Draco: Okay.<p>

Bok beaten Rafael to death 10 time and Rafael was finally dead.

Blu: No!  
>Draco: Now you have finally witness of your gang's death.<br>Blu: You won't get away! AAAAAAHHHH!

Blu break free when he transformed into a Phoenix

Draco: Well, If you want to fight me, Well, I gonna to fight you.

Draco transformed into a Dragon.

(American Pearl Seven Years 0:00-4:23)

Blu (On mind): Wow, I become a phoenix!  
>Thomas (On mind): Yes, Blu, You become a phoenix because your rage have made you into Phoenix.<br>Blu (On mind): What?  
>Thomas (On mind): Your family came from outer space, But your species have been extinct by Starscream, And you will meet Starscream, But you have to fight Draco, First.<br>Blu (On mind): Okay!  
>Draco (On mind): Hey! Let fight!<br>Blu (On mind): Okay!

Blu and Draco begin to attack each other.

Meanwhile.

Python's Diamond's Soldier: Akato!  
>Akato: Yes?<br>Python's Diamond's Soldier: Blu have become a phoenix and Draco become a dragon too! and they fighting!  
>Akato: Show the video.<p>

Akato's soldier show a video of them fighting.

Akato: That them?  
>Soldier: Yes, Akato.<br>Jewel: That Blu?  
>Akato: Yes, Sherlock Blu is become Phoenix.<br>Jewel: Oh my! Blu fight!

Meanwhile, Blu hears Jewel.

Jewel: Blu fight!  
>Blu (On mind): Jewel, I will and i miss you.<p>

Draco releashed his fire breath to kill Blu but Blu fly away.

Draco (On mind): Hey! Come Back!

Draco fly too, Blu and Draco fly around Hollywood, And Blu begin to disappear.

Draco (On mind): Where are you, Sherlock Blu?

But Draco saw a shadow and he got ambushed by Blu who wrapped his wing around him.

Draco (On mind): Let me go!  
>Blu (On mind): Never!<p>

Blu kept wrapping Draco until he saw a a Los Angeles river.

Blu and Draco (On mind): AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

They crash in the river and they begin to returning their normal form.

Draco: Ow.

Draco get up and he walk to Blu.

Draco: Well, Sherlock Blu, You cannot win, You nothing but a weak bird.  
>Blu: Hey, Draco, You know what i got.<br>Draco: A what?

Blu pulling his gun.

Blu: I got this gun.  
>Draco: Oh, Sherlock Blu, You son of a bit-<p>

Blu pull a trigger and blow Draco's head many pieces.

Blu: That for my friend, You damn motherfucker.

Blu get up.

Meanwhile.

Jewel: I knew Blu will win.  
>Akato: Ah, But he won't kill Bok.<p> 


	4. Blu Vs Bok, Omega, And Thunderbolt

Akato (On speaker): Bok!  
>Bok: Yes Akato?<br>Akato (On speaker): Kill Sherlock Blu and that guy.  
>Bok: Yes Akato.<p>

Bok turn off his speaker and he saw Chester Wilson lying down.

Bok: Hello.  
>Chester Wilson: Hi.<br>Bok: It time to die!  
>Chester Wilson: No!<p>

(Drowning Pool Reminded 0:00-3:25)

But Bok got shot by Blu but still survive.

Blu: Hello shit of hell.  
>Bok: You!<p>

Bok charge him as he punch him as Blu hit on a wall and ground.

Blu: That was a gum that i was gonna to save it! Now you piss me off! AAAAHHH!

Blu charge Bok as he try to punch him but he is unstoppable.

Blu: Oh no.  
>Bok: My turn.<p>

Bok punch Blu but Blu dodge it.

Bok: What? That it!

Blu begin to run while Bok chase him.

Meanwhile.

Akato: I guess Bok will kill him.  
>Jewel: Oh no! Blu! Do it for me!<p>

Meanwhile.

Blu hears Jewel.

Jewel: Blu! Do it for me!  
>Blu: Jewel, I will.<br>Bok: Come on, Pretty boy!  
>Thomas (On mind): Use your freeze power.<br>Blu (On mind): Thank Thomas.

Blu use his prosthesis to freeze him and he stop.

Bok: Give up? Well you will die! AAAAAAAHHHH!

As Bok charge Blu, Blu freeze him, Bok is frozen.

Blu: Well, It my turn.

Blu put a bomb and strapped to Bok and Bok was killed when bomb explosive at him.

Blu: That for my friend, You murderous bitch.

Meanwhile.

Akato: What?  
>Jewel: I told you he will win.<br>Akato: That it! Omega! Thunderbolt!  
>Both (On speaker): Yes Akato?<br>Akato: Kill Sherlock Blu, RIGHT NOW!  
>Both (On speaker): Yes Akato.<p>

Both turn off their speaker.

Omega: Sherlock Blu!  
>Blu: Yes?<br>Omega: You will faced the wrath of Thunderbolt.  
>Blu: What?<p>

Omega get on a seat of Thunderbolt.

Omega: Now, You will be killed by us, So run!  
>Chester Wilson: Run Blu!<p>

(Alan Silvestri Flying a tank 0:00-6:15)

Blu run.

Omega: Thunderbolt, attack him with our melting lazer gun.  
>Thunderbolt: Yes Omega.<p>

Thunderbolt begin to use melting lazer gun to kill Blu.

Blu: What? He gonna to kill me with that melting lazer gun.

Blu keep running as Omega and Thunderbolt begin to chase him.

Omega: Where are you, Sherlock Blu?

Blu find an abandoned car.

Blu: Please, Car, Wait for a minute, I knwo how to hotwire this car.

Blu have successfully hotwire the car and car started an engine.

Blu: Thank you, Hotwire.

Blu move the car.

Omega: What? He can hotwire a car and he gonna to the nowhere.  
>Thunderbolt: He not gonna to nowhere, He gonna to Grauman's chinese threater.<br>Omega: What? Stop him!  
>Thunderbolt: Yes Omega.<p>

Thunderbolt fly as he gonna to stop Blu for getting Grauman's chinese threater.

Blu: Hurry car, Don't let me down!

His car was able tog et Grauman's chinese threater.

Blu: Yes! Thank you car.

Blu drive his car to inside the Grauman's chinese threater and finally get the top of Grauman's chinese threater.

Omega: There you are, Sherlock Blu, You thought you gonna to escape, But you got nowhere to escape.  
>Blu: I do.<br>Omega: What?

Unknown to Omega and Thunderbolt, Blu have secretly carried a sword which Rachel have.

Meanwhile.

Akato: What he doing? He gonna to let himself killed.  
>Jewel: He not, He gonna to jump out of a Grauman's chinese threater while in a car.<p>

Meanwhile.

Chester Wilson (On speaker): You can't jump out a buliding while in a car, You fool!  
>Blu: I know.<p>

Blu started his car and drive his car to jump out a buliding.

Omega: What?

But suddently Blu jump out of his car and pull his sword and stabbed Thunderbolt's heart and his car hit on Thunderbolt and Thunderbolt begin to be destroyed, Blu survive but Omega is still alive.

Omega: You... Thought... You can killed but you don't, Now what your action cause Thunderbolt's death!  
>Blu: There a good people, A good people until you killed them all.<p>

Blu walk away but Omega did says a mean thing to him.

Omega: You know, People will always die at front of you.  
>Blu: You gone too far, Omega.<p>

Blu notice an oil from Thunderbolt and he find a lighter and he lighter on oil and Thunderbolt's explosive and Omega is dead and Blu walk away.

Blu: That for my friend, You pussy.


	5. Blu Meet His Future Self And Spirit

Akato: Master!  
>Starscream: Yes?<br>Akato: Draco, Bok, Omega, and Thunderbolt are dead!  
>Starscream: Damn it, You know what, Here a thing that make you ultimate emperor.<br>Akato: Thank, And one more thing.  
>Starscream: What is it?<p>

Akato pull Owl's Diamond and stabbed Starscream's heart.

Starscream: Why?  
>Akato: I saw a vision of you killing me, So, I decide to kill you.<br>Starscream: Fuck you.

Akato push Starscream into falling to his death and was destroyed when his body was crashed and broken pieces.

Akato: Now, I got aserink and Crown of Titanus.  
>Jewel: You won't get away for this!<br>Akato: Silence!

Jewel gulps.

Akato: Now, Dr?  
>Doctor (On speaker): Yes?<br>Akato: Is our "Eight Deadly Sin" have done?  
>Doctor (On speaker): Yes, Akato, What you want them to do?<br>Akato: Kill Sherlock Blu.

Meanwhile.

Chester Wilson: Blu! That was an awesome and dangerous stunt that i ever see!  
>Blu: Thank you.<p>

But Blu and Chester begin to notice something when they saw someone.

Blu: Chester.  
>Chester Wilson: Yes?<br>Blu: I think we should follow him.  
>Chester Wilson: Okay.<p>

Blu and Chester Wilson begin to walk to him and they were shocked to see him.

Blu: Who are you?  
>Stranger: I you, Blu.<br>Blu: Me?  
>Blu Prime: Yes you, Chester, My good old friend, I hasn't see you for years!<br>Chester Wilson: Okay.  
>Blu: What the hell is gonna on here?<br>Blu Prime: Blu, Let me tell you a story.  
>Blu: Okay.<p>

Blu Prime touch Blu's head and Blu begin to seeing thing.

_"20 years, I was working on a project call "Aserink" Aserink is a black hole device that will wiped out a planet, Akato was working with us, But when we test on Aserink, Akato's home planet was wiped out by Aserink including Akato's wife and his daughter which he loved the most, I was trying to save his planet but it was too late, Akato decide to steal a time machine and go back where Akato have turned a normal person into criminal, I was in my cycle and i use my secret weapon to stop Black hole, It was call "HarTorv" That thing will destroyed black hole and i was gonna to back home but black hole suck my cycle and i end up wraping in time, Akato was waiting me for 45 years for me, I was in 20 second when i wraping in time, Akato capture me, He says that he will let me go but cast away me and he got my cycle, 1 years later, I saw Akato's soldier rampage and killing a good people and i have witness my friend's death and i fell lost"._

Blu Prime let go of Blu's head.

Blu Prime: Now you understand, Blu.  
>Blu: Yes, I understand, Blu, Akato not wanting a vengeane for Titanus, He want avenge his love and his daughter.<br>Blu Prime: I know that, Blu, Now, You need to meet a guy that have a machine that you will talk to soemone who you lost to.  
>Blu: Okay.<p>

Blu, Chester Wilson, and Blu Prime walking.

Meanwhile.

Akato: So, This is Eight Deadly Sin, Right?  
>Doctor: Yes, And i remove the mouth so they cannot talk.<br>Akato: Good.  
>Doctor: And they are under control of your computer.<br>Akato: Thank you, Oh, I got something for you.  
>Doctor: What?<p>

Akato kill Doctor by chopping off his head.

Akato: You were too kind for me.

Meanwhile.

Blu, Chester Wilson, and Blu Prime arrived.

Blu Prime: We here.  
>Chester Wilson: What is that place?<br>Blu Prime: This is where that man lived here.

10 minutes later.

Blu Prime open the door.

Blu: Wow, Blu, This is looked like an abandoned store.  
>Blu Prime: I know that, (Whistle)<p>

Blu Prime call someone and someone walk tot hem and reveal to be a small alien type guy.

Chester Wilson: Is that a real alien?  
>Blu Prime: Yes.<br>Chester Wilson: Awesome.

A small guy guide them and finally arrived in a man's office, Where a man sleep in his desk.

Blu Prime: Wake up!  
>Man: What.<br>Blu Prime: Are you Luther Hunt?  
>Man: Yes i am, What you want?<br>Blu Prime: This fellow want to talk with someone who he lost to.  
>Luther Hunt: So, Are you the one who is seeking to talk with spirit?<br>Blu: Yes.  
>Luther Hunt: Well, What you will make me to do it?<p>

Blu pull his gun and point at him.

Luther Hunt: Okay! Okay! Okay! I will.  
>Blu: Good.<br>Blu Prime: Hey, How you got a gun?  
>Blu: Thomas give it to me.<br>Blu Prime: Who Thomas?  
>Blu: Never mind.<p>

Blu, Chester Wilson, Blu Prime and Luther Hunt walk to Luther's spirit machine.

Luther: Now, Remember, I gonna to give you a shot and you will feel different like Matrix movie.  
>Blu: Okay, Hit it!<p>

Luther shot Blu's wing and Blu begin to scream.

Blu: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

And Luther put a breathing thing on Blu's beak and Blu pass out.

Luther Hunt: Now, I put a video so we know what is like.  
>Blu Prime: You genius, Luther.<br>Luther Hunt: Thank you!

Meanwhile.

Blu: Hello?

Blu begin to see 11 spirit.

Rafael: Blu?  
>Blu: Rafael?<br>Rafael: Is it you!  
>Blu: Rafael, Your face is look like that you got beaten to death.<br>Rafael: I know.  
>Nico: Blu!<br>Blu: Nico, Your body is been pieces.  
>Nico: I know that, I regret for making my body into pieces.<br>Pedro: Hey, Don't forgot me.  
>Blu: Pedro! Ah! Your heart is gone!<br>Pedro: I know but i don't feel pain  
>Luiz: Blu! My friend!<br>Blu: Luiz! You still alive after Bok crushes your skull.  
>Luiz: I hate that guy who kill me, What happen to him.<br>Blu: I kill him.  
>Luiz: Nice!<br>Rachel: Hi, Azul.  
>Blu: Mom, Please don't call me Azul, And your throat look broken.<br>Rachel: Hey! Don't talk at front of your mother, Mister!  
>Blu: Sorry.<br>Sam: Bluie!  
>Blu: Sam, Welcome back, My friend, I sorry for making you died.<br>Sam: That not your fault, Blu.  
>Liziarty: Hello, Blu.<br>Blu: Liziarty, Get bac... Oh my god! Your head is seprate!  
>Lizarty: I not on Akato's side anymore, I on your side.<br>Blu: Liziarty, Thank.  
>S.A.C.D.: Hey! You forgetting something.<br>Blu: Arthur, You finally died.  
>S.A.C.D.: Thank Blu, Now i will be resting.<br>Lord Hellskull: Hey! How about me fellow!  
>Blu: Hey! You and Arthur have hole in your chest and your skull ain't red anymore.<br>Lord Hellskull: Akato have Omega kill us and God use his power to make my skull into human now.  
>Watson: Well, Blu, Who invited you here?<br>Blu: The machine did.  
>Holmes: Well, Isn't Sherlock Blu.<br>Blu: Holmes!  
>Holmes: Yeah, What are you doing?<br>Blu: I just came here of how to stop Akato.  
>Holmes: Blu, Don't you realized, Knuckles, Armor, Watch, Sword, Cape and Gun are made separete but if you combined, you will turned into a brave and golden knight ever.<br>Blu: Thank.  
>Luther (On mind): Blu! Hurry up! If you don't come back, You will be trapped there, So hurry up!<br>Blu: Okay! Guy, I have to go.  
>All: Bye!<br>Blu: Bye, Sherlock Holmes.  
>Holmes: Bye, Sherlock Blu.<p>

Blu smiled at them.

Holmes: We always be part of you now!  
>Blu: I know that.<p>

Blu waked up.

Luther: So, How spirit talk?  
>Blu: That was excellent.<br>Blu Prime: Blu, Have you find out?  
>Blu: Yes i have, If you combined, You will turned into a knight.<br>Chester Wilson: Blu, That video make me cry! (Cries)  
>Blu: Chester! Get hold of yourself! Now we are gonna to rescue Jewel.<br>All: Okay!


	6. The End

Blu, Chester Wilson, Blu Prime and Luther Hunt arrived Python's Diamond Headquarter.

Blu Prime: Blu, I think i should go.  
>Blu: Why?<br>Blu Prime: Because i just lost my friend, Please just do it.  
>Blu: Okay.<p>

Chester knock a door.

Soldier: Who is it?  
>Chester Wilson: Where Akato, I am gonna to kill him.<br>Soldier: That Sherlock Blu's gang! Eight Deadly Sin! Akato!  
>Akato (On speaker): Yes?<br>Soldier: It them!  
>Akato (On speaker): I will be there.<p>

Akato walk to his computer.

Akato: Now, Open the door.  
>Soldier: Yes Akato.<p>

Soldier open the door and Blu saw 8 people and reconized to him.

Blu: Bonny, BlackParrot, Uron, Bulldozer, Foxy, Claw Twin, Baron, The Bug, What Akato did to you?

But they didn't respond.

Blu: I guess Akato figure out to shut your mouth.  
>Akato: Okay, Put on Engage.<p>

They unleashed their weapon.

Akato: Now, Attack.

They are charging them.

Chester Wilson: Blu, Luther.  
>Both: Yes?<br>Chester Wilson: I will take care of this, You go to rescue Jewel, Okay.  
>Both: Okay.<p>

Chester Wilson begin to attack Eight Deadly Sin, While Blu and Luther are gonna to stop Akato.

Luther: There an Owl's Eye.  
>Blu: Good!<p>

Blu climb Owl's Eye and finally meet Akato and Jewel.

Blu: Jewel!  
>Jewel: Blu!<br>Akato: You again.  
>Blu: Now, let her go.<br>Akato: Okay.

Akato push Jewel and Jewel hit on a wall.

Blu: Hey!  
>Akato: Now, Face the wrath of Me.<p>

Akato put a crown on his head and turning into an ultimate emperor.

Akato: Now, My name is Emperor Akato!  
>Blu: Oh boy.<p>

Blu uses his gun to kill Akato but it didn't hit him and Akato punch him and beaten him to the death 20 time and Blu pass out, Jewel wake up.

Jewel: Blu!  
>Akato: Now, I will unleashed Aserink!<p>

Akato unleashed Aserink and turn into black hole and begin to suck earth.

Jewel: Blu, Wake up!  
>Thomas (On mind): Blu, combined them.<p>

Blu wake up.

Blu: Jewel, I know what will stopped him.  
>Jewel: What is it?<br>Blu: Combined.

Blu was transformed into a knight when he combined Knuckles, Armor, Watch, Sword, Cape and Gun into his.

Jewel: Blu, It you.  
>Blu: Yes Jewel, Now let kick Akato ass.<p>

(American Pearl Revelation 1:22-3:10)

Akato: What? That it, I will kill you.

Akato unleashed his power to kill him but Blu freeze time and he kick a fireball at him.

Akato: Ow!  
>Blu: It time to disappeared.<p>

Blu is disappeared.

Akato: Where are you?

Blu use his knuckles to punch Akato 30 time and shoot his crown.

Akato: Ow! My crown!

Akato return to his normal self.

Blu: Akato!

Blu and Akato use their sword to kill each other but Blu destroyed Owl's Diamond.

Akato: My Owl's Diamond!  
>Blu: AAAAAAAAHHH!<p>

Blu stabbed Akato's heart.

(Danny Elfman finale for hellboy 2 1:18-1:59)

Akato: Thank you Blu, You set me free.  
>Blu: What?<br>Akato: Now, I could get to reunited to my family.

(Danny Elfman finale for Hellboy 2 2:00-3:12)

Akato: My wife, My daughter, I be return to you.

Akato jump out of Owl's Diamond and his body was disintergere.

His soldier glared at his death.

Jewel: What we should do to this?  
>Blu: Destroying<p>

(Danny Elfman finale for hellboy 2 3:13-3:51)

Blu destroyed Owl's eye and Aserink by stabbing it and Python's Diamond soldier were turning into stone, And Chief of N.E.E.D. reappeared.

Chief: Nothing, We got nothing.

But Blu arrived.

Chief: There you are! I told Holmes not destroyed that thing!  
>Blu: I quit.<br>Chief: You cannot quit, You are our best agent.  
>Blu: I work alone.<br>Chief: Now, How we supposed to revive those people.  
>Thomas: Don't worry, Since Owl's eye was destroyed, People will revive.<br>Luther: Hey, Chief, I good at making robot.  
>Chief: You hired.<br>Jewel: Where Blu? Oh, Chester, Did you kill them.  
>Chester Wilson: No, But Some guy who call himself "Snowman" Grab them, But your answer was, "Where Blu" He at Hollwyood sign.<br>Jewel: Thank.

30 minutes later.

Jewel: Hi Blu.  
>Blu: Hi Jewel.<br>Jewel: Holmes should be proud of you for this.  
>Blu: He is, He always be in my part.<br>Jewel: Oh.  
>Blu: Hey, Jewel.<br>Jewel: Yeah Blu.  
>Blu: I was thinking for honeymoon but i don't know where the honeymoon will be.<br>Jewel: Blu, This is honeymoon.  
>Blu: Oh, Jewel, I got a song for you.<br>Jewel: What is it?  
>Blu: I got a radio and a song for playing.<br>Jewel: "The greatest 50 love song".  
>Blu: I don't know which song that you like.<br>Jewel: How about Barry Manilow "I can't smile without you".  
>Blu: That good.<p>

Blu put a cd and play it.

(Barry Manilow 0:00-1:19)

"You know i can't smile without you"

Blu: Jewel, I loves you.  
>Jewel: I loves you too.<p>

Blu and Jewel embracing a long passionaite kiss while sun rises.

**"The End"**


	7. End Credit

Directed by Guy Ritchie (Sherlock Blu: On The Case), Jon Favreau (Episode 1), Gore Verbinski (Episode 2), Matthew Vaughn (episode 3), Steven Soderbergh (Episode 4), Martin Campbell (Episode 5), Jon Chu (Episode 6), Brett Ratner (Episode 7), Barry Sonnenfeld (Episode 8) and J.J. Abrams (Episode 9 and 10)

Produced by Joel Silver, Steven Spielberg, Jerry Bruckheimer, Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Antonio Banderas, Jet Li, Matt Damon, Will Smith and Leonard Nimoy.

Written by Guy Ritchie, Justin Theorx, Terry Russo, Matthew Vaughn, Matt Damon, David S. Goyer, Chris Morgan, Brett Ratner, Barry Sonnenfeld and J.J. Abrams

Music by Hans Zimmer, Harry Gregson-Williams, Klaus Badelt, Henry Jackman, Thomas Newman, James Newton-Howard, Alan Silvestri, John Powell, Danny Elfman and Michael Giacchino

Starring

Jesse Eisenberg Blu  
>Anne Hathaway Jewel<br>Robert Downey, Jr. Holmes  
>Cate Blanchett Rachel<br>With  
>Bill Nighy Akato<br>And  
>Jude Law Watson and S.A.C.D.<br>In  
>"Sherlock Blu"<p>

Co-Starring

Simon Pegg Liziarty  
>Gary Oldman Hellskull<br>George Lopez Rafael  
>Will. Pedro<br>Jamie Foxx Nico  
>Tracy Morgan Luiz<br>Jonah Hill Bonny The Kid  
>Freddie Highmore Zachary<br>John Malkovich Gene  
>Chris Cooper Wilson<br>Ned Beatty Hueston/ Rex  
>Hugo Weaving Captain BlackParrot<br>Zach Galifianakis Spencer  
>Peter Dinklage Alan<br>Kevin Bacon Uron  
>Katy Perry Abby Kat<br>Christopher Plummer Sage  
>Alec Baldwin Bulldozer The Tanker<br>Michael Douglas Thunder  
>Catherine Zeta-Jones Rita<br>Jimmy Fallon Archie  
>Scarlett Johansson Miss Foxy<br>Danny Devito Book Genie  
>Geoffrey Rush Old S.A.C.D.<br>Jim Sturgess Young S.A.C.D.  
>Ralph Fiennes God<br>Elijah Wood Yin  
>Joseph Gordon-Levitt Yang<br>Chow Yun-Fat Lee  
>Ben Affleck Young Lee<br>Jackie Chan Shin  
>Don Cheadle Baron Von Banana<br>Samuel L. Jackson Quill  
>Tommy Lee Jones The Bug<br>Bradley Cooper Chester Wilson  
>Christopher Lloyd Judge<br>Hugh Jackman Projector  
>Moises Arias Young Blu<br>Dustin Hoffman Frank  
>John Cena Bok<br>Christopher Walken Curator  
>Matt Damon Thomas<br>Jeremy Renner Omega  
>Jack Nicholson Chief<br>Daniel Craig Mr. Scar  
>Leonardo Dicaprio Lak<br>Mark Wahlberg Ker  
>Bruce Willis Thunderbolt<br>Crispin Glover Starscream  
>Val Kilmer Draco<br>Jim Parsons Luther Hunt  
>Reese Witherspoon Judith<br>Jemaine Clement Nigel  
>Jack Black Sam<br>Brad Pitt Bill  
>Randall Duk Kim Mako Togokahn<br>With  
>Ryan Reynolds Drake<br>And  
>Johnny Depp Blu Prime<p>

Here a song by Barry Manilow call "I can't smile without you" enjoy and go to youtube and listen song.

"You know I can't smile without you  
>I can't smile without you<br>I can't laugh and I can't sing  
>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br>You see I feel sad when you're sad  
>I feel glad when you're glad<br>If you only knew what I'm going through  
>I just can't smile without you<p>

You came along just like a song  
>And brighten my day<br>Who would of believed that you where part of a dream  
>Now it all seems light years away<p>

And now you know I can't smile without you  
>I can't smile without you<br>I can't laugh and I can't sing  
>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br>You see I feel sad when your sad  
>I feel glad when you're glad<br>If you only knew what I'm going through  
>I just can't smile<p>

Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
>Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me<p>

And you see I can't smile without you  
>I can't smile without you<br>I can't laugh and I can't sing  
>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br>you see I feel glad when you're glad  
>I feel sad when you're sad<br>If you only knew what I'm going through  
>I just can't smile without you<p> 


	8. Annouced

Okay, I gonna annouced that i won't make Sherlock Blu anymore, So i will make another story, So no more but here a poll, Go to my profile and poll of should i maek a sherlock blu sequel series or no.


End file.
